


Happy Birthday Iwa-chan!

by fangirl_of_earth



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Happy Birthday, M/M, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 09:16:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7165178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_of_earth/pseuds/fangirl_of_earth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa tries to be a nice boyfriend, but Iwaizumi doesn't give a fuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday Iwa-chan!

Oikawa decided that he was going to be the best boyfriend ever. It was Iwaizumi's birthday today, and he was going to make it the best day ever. He planned a nice nighttime outing in the nearby park with a spectacular picnic he prepared himself, including lots of tofu. He bought a heart-shaped balloon and wrote Happy Birthday on it. But when he stopped by Iwaizumi's house after school, he found the boy sitting on the floor in his room, papers spread out before him, a pen perched in his right hand.

"Iwa-chan!" chirped Oikawa. "Grab a jacket and follow me!"

He started walking out of the room, but stopped when he noticed Iwaizumi didn't budge.

"Get up Iwa-chan. Let's go!"

"No."

"What?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, but I'm not going anywhere." Iwaizumi stated.

Oikawa was unfazed. "But Iwa-chan," he prompted, "I want to show you something."

"I don't care." Iwaizumi lifted a paper and examined it. "I'm studying."

"But it's your birthday!"

"It's also the week before finals."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"If I want to attend a good university, I need to do well on these finals."

"But why are you studying?"

Iwaizumi set the paper down. "Think of it this way: I have to study to do well on the tests just like you have to practice volleyball so you'll do well in the actual game."

"Oh Iwa-chan, you're so funny."

"What?"

"I don't need to practice. I'm just naturally this talented."

Iwaizumi gripped the pen tighter. "You're naturally a piece of shit."

Oikawa gasped. "That's a mean thing to say!"

"It's true though."

"It's still mean. You can make it up to me by following me on an adventure."

"No."

"But I planned a nice picnic in the park," Oikawa whined.

"It's your fault for not checking if I was available."

"It was supposed to be a surprise! I was trying to do something sweet and sentimental for you! Don't you care about that? Don't you care about me?"

"Eh."

Oikawa threw his hands up in exasperation. "Fine! We'll just go when you're done studying."

"That's going to be a while."

"I'll wait." Oikawa grabbed the balloon and thrusted it in Iwaizumi's face before sitting down next to him. "Here. This is for you."

"Gee thanks, Shittykawa."

"Hmph."

Oikawa sat there and watched Iwaizumi flip through countless pages and plow through textbook after textbook. After about an hour, he became listless again.

"Iwa-chan."

"What?"

"Are you almost done?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Shut up."

"It's your birthday. We should celebrate."

"Stop bothering me."

"I have an idea of something we could be doing instead," crooned Oikawa.

"Stop bothering me Oikawa."

"It'll be really fun."

"This is your last warning."

Oikawa leaned close enough that Iwaizumi could feel his warm breath as he whispered in his ear, "I'll leave you breathless."

"Stop bothering me."

"Make me."

That was the last straw. Iwaizumi couldn't take it anymore. He whipped around and grabbed Oikawa's shirt and leaned in so close that their noses were touching. "Oh I'll make you," he breathed seductively.

Then he reached behind his boyfriend and grabbed the balloon. He pushed Oikawa back, yanked the heart-shaped inflatable between them, and impaled it with his ballpoint pen.

Oikawa inhaled sharply. He sat there in shock as the helium leaked out of the balloon and the words crumpled over themselves as it deflated.

"That's so mean, Iwa-chan!"

"I told you to stop bothering me. So I made you."

"You're so rude sometimes!"

"Sorry. It's not my fault your personality has rubbed off on me over the years."

"Gaaaaahhhh!" Oikawa stood abruptly and launched himself onto Iwaizumi's unmade bed. He burrowed under the covers and muttered, "You're so rude."

Around 11:20, Iwaizumi decided to stop for the night. He rose from the floor and slipped into the bed. Oikawa was sleeping in his cocoon of sheets and blankets, so Iwaizumi grabbed his phone off the nightstand and began to check his inbox full of birthday emails.

"Iwaizumi," called a groggy voice from next to him.

"Hmm?"

Oikawa smiled sleepily. "I love you."

"Me too."

"You're my favorite asshole."

And with that, Iwaizumi promptly shoved Oikawa out of the bed, sending the graceful setter sprawling awkwardly on the floor.


End file.
